There is known a kind of an arcade game machine for performing a poker game on a video screen. In this kind of the game machine, a predetermined number of cards (typically, five cards) are distributed to a player on a screen and if a combination set as a successful hand is included in the above cards, a player wins and a predetermined dividend is given to the player.
The above-mentioned game machine is advantageous for a player to understand the content of a game easily because of performing the game truly according to a rule of the poker game of the trump. On the contrary, the probability of completing a successful hand is restricted by the rule of the game and accordingly, a player feels monotonous because of the short of surprise and accidental performance.